There's Always Help For Those Who Need It
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: If you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem, and if you don't tell anyone when you're hurting, how are they supposed to help. Reyna's kept her secret locked to her heart, she's being bullied, and not that many people know she knows, the whispers and taunts haunt her until she can take it no longer, she cracks. M for attempted suicide. ONESHOT!


**Hey guys, so, I think this is my very first angst story... not sure, I don't write it very often, and I've been working on this for 4 days, so it's rather long, holy crows, it's 5,470 exactly, an accomplishment if I do say so myself. Recently one of my friends IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite got flamed and it got us all thinking(Dangerous territory, believe me!) About what happens if they go too far... well, I've been bullied before and it's not a nice feeling, and so I wrote this, I've made an attempt before at writing this but this was the better one. Now, I know the feeling of self harming, I've admittedly tried before, and I don't want anyone to ever have to do that. But I've taken four days to write this because I can still remember my attempts, they've ranged over the last 6 years. I don't want to talk about it, I've talken to people and I'm in a better place now, but I'm going to admit to you, in the past year, I've still wanted to kill myself and the only thing that's stopped me is that there are people on this fandom who like me, who read my stories, talk to me, and that helps me. So I'd like to dedicate this to the whole fandom for helping me fit in. Thank you.**

**I don't own any of the characters or anything else, I do this all for entertainment. And because I keep giving Kayla spoilers.**

* * *

Reyna's Point of View:

I walked through the camp, trying to ignore the whispers, if I ignored them they couldn't hurt me, but could still hear the whispers that I've heard before, _"Why is she praetor, she's hardly worthy to have such a high place..." "With a face like that, I'd wear a paper bag..." "Who wears a braid as strict as hers... it must cut off her circulation in her head..." "Look how fat she is, ever heard of a diet and exercise..." "Have you heard her sing, she sounds like a dying animal... tone deaf dying animal..." "Have you seen her dance? Looks like a twitching pig..." "That's an insult to pigs..."_ I tried to not let them get to me, but they stung, they never left anywhere unattacked, and most nights I lay in bed trying not to cry. Even more when _Jason-everyone-is-important-and-I-need-to-help-everyone-Grace _was only through the wall, if he heard me crying he'd investigate, and then he'd defend me, and I couldn't have that. So, when he disappeared I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, night after night the tears came and I didn't stop them, especially when the whispers got worse.

_"Greek."_

_"Murderer."_

_"Unfit Roman."_

_"Killer."_

_"Butcher."_

_"Heartless witch."_

_"Power hungry."_

They thought I couldn't hear them, but I heard every little whisper, and it stung even more than when Jason was at Camp, because they thought I killed him, I wouldn't do that, he was my friend, he was one of the people who actually cared for me. I couldn't kill him. When Percy Jackson came to Camp things had settled down somewhat, there were still whispers, but he didn't catch wind of them, at least, I hoped he hadn't, he seemed perfectly fine around me, but I hadn't put it past Octavian to haven't told him one whisper about me, probably that I killed Jason.

When I sent him, Hazel and Frank on the quest the whispers got even worse, everyone was watching me curiously, and harshly, probably wondering who'd I send on a "suicide quest" next, but it wasn't my choice, Frank and Percy were chosen by Mars, you don't defy a god without getting killed, and as much as that option appealled to me, I couldn't. Then when I had to choose the third member my mother was in my head, telling me to choose Hazel, I didn't know why, but I chose her, and they returned successful, and Percy was made praetor, this was good, but the whispers didn't stop, I still heard them that night, and the next day. Bets were going around about how long he would last before I killed him. They weren't hopeful.

And the ship arrived, we all went out and met it, and Jason returned, he was back, it shocked everyone, suddenly some of their whispers weren't true, I hadn't killed off my best friend, but I was still that person not worthy of her position in the camp, that very night the whispers started up again, wondering if I'd kill... _Piper_, I think is her name, for being so smiley and unRoman, and just for being friends with Jason, because, if I'm going to admit it to myself, I kind of want to be more than friends with Jason. I left the welcoming party early... "tired, long day" was my excuse, but I heard a whisper about me getting my dagger to kill Piper.

I ran the whole way to my villa and threw myself against the door after closing it before breaking into a crying session, I was honestly amazed that I'd managed to get inside before breaking down, the words built up in my head, the whispers, insults, rumours, taunts they didn't know I heard, all flew around my head, each one of them coming back to haunt me and hurt me. Without thinking I ran to the bathroom, throwing off the toga I wore as I ran. When I reached the bathroom I rushed to the sink and looked at the face reflected back at me, I automatically saw every imperfection in my face, my eyes, nose, ears, cheeks, lips, skin, hair, I hated every inch of my reflection.

_SMASH!_

My fist reached out and shattered the mirror, distoring my reflection and sending shards of glass flying, a few smaller shards stuck in my hand, making it sting, but I didn't care, I fell to my knees, some shards piercing my jeans slightly as I kneeled on the glass, sobs overcoming my body again, I shook with the sobs tearing through my body, but I couldn't find it in me to care about the fact, or the fact I was bleeding in three different places in my hand, or that one of the places damaged could be a vien. I closed my eyes and silently embraced the pain for a few minutes.

When I opened my eyes again I immediately located a medium sized shard of glass, a few centimeters away from my knees, it was sharp in one end and shaped like a rugged triangle, it looked like whoever could hold it would have a pretty good grip on it. Curious, I picked it up carefully, and held it in my hand, my fingers fit around it perfectly fine, the weight felt fine in my hand, it felt like my dagger, a perfect fit. I shifted my other arm until my sleeve fell down, uncovering the skin littered with scars from battles, then I experimentally ran the flat of the glass across my skin, before closing my eyes and digging the sharp end into my arm and dragging it across my arm.

"_Greek._" I whispered. "_Murderer._" I taunted in a mere breath. "_Unfit Roman._" I hissed as I dragged the glass across my arm. "_Killer._" I spat as I dragged the glass again, then I switched to my other arm determined, I was no longer curious, I was doing something. "_Butcher._" I murmured. "_Heartless witch._" I gritted my teeth as pain shot up my arm, but I didn't dare look. "_Power hungry._" I hissed out, then I did a final cut on that arm. I dropped the glass on the ground as the room began spinning, I pushed myself up shakily and the room span faster, I closed my eyes, waiting for the spinning to stop, but I felt the world tilting as my body crashed back to the ground.

Annabeth's Point of View:

I enjoyed the party with Percy, I talked to a few Romans, they seemed nice enough, not very chatty, but that was to be expected around strangers, we'd split up from Jason, Piper and Leo earlier, the former wanting to introduce the latter two to his friends, when I wanted to inquire about the architecture Percy began leading me around, looking for Reyna, after ten minutes of searching, we still hadn't found her and Percy was getting frantic, I was kind of worried too.

"Where could she be?" Percy grumbled, he gave me an apologetic smile, but I waved it off.

"It's part of your personality, it's fine, truthfully, I'm kind of concerned too, wouldn't she want to welcome her former-praetor back?" I questioned, behind me a girl giggled and we turned to face her, she was a pretty face, all blonde hair and big blue eyes, daughter of Aphrodite-Venus, I'd bet. "Problem?" I asked icily, the girl giggled again, a girly giggle that would give me cavities.

"Sorry, it's just, of course Reyna wants to welcome Jason come home." She paused to giggle again. "She just wants to introduce... what's her name... Piper! To her dagger first." The girl said before giggling so hard that her dentist was going to have a fit.

"Thank you. For your help." Percy said quickly, his voice tinged with worry, then he took me elbow and led me away, when we were a few feet away from the crowd he turned to face me and I saw the raw panic in her eyes.

"She wouldn't, would she?" I asked worried, Percy ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know her well enough to disband that, but I doubt it." Percy answered, we both mentally freaked out for a few seconds.

"Jason! He'll know, he'll set us straight." I reminded Percy, we both began searching the crowd of the room, I spotted the trio by the food table, no doubt Leo's idea and I dragged Percy over to them.

"Wow... where's the fire!" Leo exclaimed jokingly when he saw us rush over. "Get it, fire... flameboy." Leo said, smiling less with every passing milisecond.

"This isn't the time for jokes, this could be serious." Percy said, I wrung my hands together, if Percy wasn't joking this was definately a scary caution.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, his years of training showing in his expression.

"We had a conversation with this girl..." I began awkwardly, I didn't know how else to explain it and my brain wasn't fuctioning properly.

"What did she say?" Piper asked, becoming on edge as well.

"She... she said... something that unsettled us." Percy said, clearly this wasn't what they needed to hear.

"She said Reyna wanted to introduce Piper to her dagger." I said bluntly, Piper took an automatic step back in fear.

"Reyna wouldn't do that." Jason said firmly.

"That's what we think." Percy agreed when Jason's eyes flashed.

"We came to ask you about it. We couldn't find her anywhere." I added, Jason was instantly on high alert, he searched the crowd twice over, his eyes scanning the room for her admittedly probably reconisable looks.

"She's not here." Jason said blankly when he finished doing his second sweep of the room. "She's not here." Jason repeated nervously when he looked back at us. I felt sick to my stomach, this could be bad, it felt like some horror story.

"What do we do?" Piper asked worriedly.

"What's up beauty queen, you just heard she wants to shish-kebab you." Leo remarked, Piper glared at me.

"I trust Jason. She won't kill me. But I've heard a few things too." Piper confessed, we all looked at her. "I overheard someone say something about a pig, and I evesdropped, they were insulting Reyna, nasty things about her, about how she was suspected of murder." Piper admitted, we all frowned.

"Who'd she murder?" Leo asked the question we were all thinking.

"Jason." Percy said, we all looked at him. "Octavian told me before my quest." Percy said, I turned to look at Jason and his irises flashed white, like lightning. It scared me for a second.

"Come on, clearly we need to _talk_ with Octavian." Jason growled out, the way he said 'talk' made me think he might not just talk with Octavian. We found Octavian lurking in the shadows, watching the party with a smile of satisfaction. "Octavian!" Jason barked out as we surrounded the Luke-look-alike.

"What is it?" Octavian drawled.

"We hear you spread rumours and we've been hearing some, spill." I snarled, Octavian looked rather startled but composed himself.

"What kind of rumours?" Octavian asked sharply.

"That Reyna's a murderer, and a... pig?" Leo said confused, Octavian surprised us, he let out a bark of laughter.

"Those are old rumours, true, but old." Octavian informed us.

"How old?" Percy asked, Octavian seemed to ponder it.

"The murderer one was made 8 months ago, when he went missing." Octavian said, jabbing a finger at Jason, who paled. "The pig one... I believe it was started 2 years ago, I'm surprised she hasn't heard about them yet." Octavian remarked, I felt pale, and a voice popped into my head.

_He's wrong, she has. Please, save her... save my little girl._

_Who are you? Hello._

The voice was gone and Octavian was droning on about the different rumours that were circling about Reyna, some of them were nasty and I felt ready to violently injure anyone and everyone, from the looks of things, Jason and Percy would help me.

"She knows." I breathed, Octavian, and the other four looked at me surprised. "I don't know who, but someone talked to me." I said, Jason looked like he might know.

"Alto? Kind of strict? Obey-me-or-die?" Jason asked, I nodded, that was how the voice sounded like. "Then we've got to get to her." Jason said hurriedly, he began leading us out of the party.

"Who was it?" Percy asked.

"What did they say?" Piper pitched in.

"They just said Octavian was wrong, she knew and to save her, save their little girl..." I answered, Jason nodded firmly.

"That's just confirmed it. It's Lady Bellona, Reyna's mother." Jason replied, he sped up his pace and we all had to jog to keep pace with him.

"How do you know this?" Leo asked curiously, in the dark I swear Jason turned red.

"She wanted to... talk with me." Jason gulped.

"So, either protect her daughter or die?" Piper guessed, Jason gulped.

"I'm pretty sure this falls under the protect her catagory." I noted, with that we paused before Jason began sprinting full-speed, shrugging we all ran to catch him up, as we neared the praetor houses I noticed all the lights were off in both houses.

"Which one is hers?" Leo whispered in the darkness.

"The one on the left." Jason whispered back.

"Let's go." I whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Percy asked, it hit us and I felt myself blush.

"I don't know." Jason replied in his normal voice.

"Leo." Piper deadpanned as we approached the left house. We stood in front of the door anxiously, before Jason pushed it open slowly.

"Rey... Reyna..." Jason called out, the house was quiet, too quiet, we all stepped in cautiously, one by one, there wasn't a single thing in the room overturned and it didn't cause me any worry, clearly she was here.

"She's here." I told Jason, who nodded as he did a sweep of the room.

"But she's not in the room." Leo stated the obvious, I gave a tense nod.

"How many rooms does the house have?" Piper asked.

"Not counting the three closets, 4, living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom." Jason listed, I shared a look with the other three, leave no place unscathed.

"We should try the bedroom first, she might be asleep." Percy suggested uneasily.

"We all go together, if it is Gaia we don't want to split up." Piper suggested wisely, I nodded my agreement, 5 of the seven in the same building but split up was easy pickings. Jason drew his golden sword and the rest of us followed suit, it never hurt to be cautious, then he led us up a set of stairs, on the top floor we were in a large bedroom that probably covered most of the upstairs, there was a huge mahogany desk in a corner, a wheelie computer chair halfway across the room, the bed was messy, as if someone lost a fight with it trying to escape, clothes were strewn across the room and a huge closet was left open, well, it was the defination of a teenager's bedroom.

"And she tells me to clean my room." Jason muttered under his breath, I nudged a dark bundle at my feet and picked it up, using the glow from my sword I sort of reconised it.

"It's a bedsheet." I commented.

"Toga." Jason corrected, exasperated as he took it from me, he turned it over in his hands. "It's Reyna's." He remarked.

"No duh, captain obvious. It's in her room." Leo joked, Jason turned it over again.

"She was wearing it today, it's lukewarm." Jason informed us, this meant she wasn't far, I noticed a door on the other side of the room was partially open, no light was on.

"What's that room?" I asked as I took two steps forward.

"The bathroom, I doubt she'd be in there." Jason said, Leo crossed the room and looked in.

"Well, I see jeans and sneakers... I'm pretty sure she's crashed on the floor." Leo said, then he turned the bathroom light on. "Oh gods!" Leo shouted as he leapt back in fright, we rushed to the door and what I saw scared me, Reyna was lying on the ground of the bathroom, surrounded by and probably covering shards of glass, both of her arms were bloodstained, there looked to be a few shards of glass in her hands around her knuckles in her left hand.

"Is she alive?" Piper asked quietly, Leo kicked her with his shoes.

"Probably not." Leo shrugged, we all shot him glares.

"Okay, lets get her sorted." Jason said, he crouched down and checked her breathing, after a few seconds he checked the rise and fall of her chest.

"She's breathing." Jason informed us quietly, he looked over the four of us. "Piper, go back to the party, find the blonde girl with bright blue eyes, her name is Sunny Days, child of Apollo, get her and at least one of her siblings, Wyatt should suffice." Jason instructed, Piper nodded before running back. "Annabeth, the mirror is a cupboard, first aid kit." Jason ordered, I crossed the room, glass shattering under my shoes, I then saw how she was bleeding, she'd punched the mirror, that was obvious, I gingerly opened the door and pulled out the first aid box.

"Should we treat her in here?" Percy asked, Jason looked around and shook his head.

"We could end up damaging her more." Jason said, he reached down and picked her in a bridal style lift, Percy led our procession into Reyna's room and turned on the lights while Jason deposited her on the bed. I passed him the first aid kit and took a seat on the swivel chair, we all watched in silence as Jason brushed her hair back.

"Leo, can you get some lukewarm water please, I can't treat her with the blood in the way." Jason said calmly, Leo went back into the bathroom and all that could be heard for several minutes was running water. Then a few seconds after the water stopped running Leo entered the room again with a bowl of water and a triangular shard of glass.

"Jason, this was on the ground." Leo said, it was a medium size and then I saw why Leo picked it up, one corner of the shard was stained red, with blood. I shivered when I saw it and Jason blanched, I didn't need to look at Percy to feel his shock. Jason said nothing but he took the bowl from Leo and a washcloth Leo had picked up helpfully and began washing her arms, it almost sickened me to the amount of blood on her, of course I've seen blood before, but I'd never seen someone bleed from an injury they gave themselves.

"Okay, where's the injured?" A female voice asked, I turned to see a tiny blonde girl enter the room, she looked us over and then settled on Jason who was sitting on the edge of the bed washing Reyna's arms. "What happened to her?" The girl, I presumed was Sunny, asked as she stroad across the room.

"We're assuming she cut herself." Jason answered.

"Cut herself? On what?" A male voice asked, I turned to see another blonde enter the room, except he was male, he looked sort of like Apollo I recall. I suppose this is Wyatt.

"Glass. From the mirror." Leo answered, he handed it to Wyatt who examined it before placing it in his pocket.

"Why would she do that?" Sunny asked curiously, we all looked at her surprised, and then to Wyatt, he looked just as confused.

"You don't know?" Piper asked.

"Know what?" Wyatt asked.

"Reyna's been bullied." Percy said, the two blondes looked gobsmacked. "We don't know for how long, or by who, but it's been around 2 years." Percy said, they both looked stunned.

"How haven't you heard of this?" I asked, they both hold earbuds. "Children of Apollo." I murmured.

"We never listened to gossip, dreadful things." Sunny shrugged, she cracked open the first aid kit and began working on Reyna.

"This looks bad." Wyatt mused as he helped Sunny. "Jason, keep her hair out of her face." Wyatt instructed, Jason didn't complain as he did that task, I think they just wanted to keep his eyes off her injuries.

"How is she?" Piper asked quietly.

"She'll live." Wyatt informed us, after ten minutes they finished up bandaging her violent injuries and plucking glass from her fist.

"But she'll be unconcious for a while." Sunny said.

"How long is a while?" Percy asked.

"We don't know." Sunny admitted, she sighed. "We're just going to have to wait for her to wake up." Sunny said.

"We've got a quest coming up." I reminded them.

"We'll take shifts then." Wyatt promised, I nodded.

"We should get her to the infirmary. Jason, can you carry her?" Sunny asked, Jason picked her up again and we headed to the infirmary.

Reyna's Point of View:

My head hurt, I felt so tired, and sometimes my hearing was funny, sometimes I would hear voices, but they weren't the usual stinging words, they were talking about normal things, which bugged me, I wondered if I was dead, I didn't know, I couldn't see anything. If this was death what was my judgement, probably Aphsodal, I didn't deserve Elysium. There was a point in time where my left hand felt heavy, I started hearing things, breathing, soft voices, and I felt someone brushing my hair back from my face, a light was shining over my eyes and I tried to use my right hand to shield my eyes, but it wouldn't move. All of a sudden the talking stopped.

"Did she..."

"She twitched." Someone gasped.

"Reyna, could you open your eyes?" A hesitent voice called softly, I tried to lift my heavy eyelids and to my surprise they opened, I squeezed them shut again when the light tried to blind them.

"Turn down the light." I reconised Piper's voice, sorta. The light was dimmed. "You wanna try that again, Reyna?" Piper asked, I attempted to open my eyes again and I waited as everything came into focus, bright white walls, beds, oh great, I'm not dead, even worse, I'm in the infirmary. Then I saw who was with me, Piper, Percy, Leo, Annabeth, Sunny and Wyatt Days and Jason, oh boy, they didn't look happy, which could only mean one thing... they knew.

"So, would you like to tell us how long this has been going on?" Annabeth asked as she leaned against the wall, I tried to use the loophole she left me.

"Um, well tonight is the first time I've ever done it." I said, Annabeth didn't look amused as she looked at Percy.

"We're talking about the comments, how long have they been going on." Piper said as gently as she could, my suspicions were right then, they knew.

"3 years, give or take a couple of months." I admitted hesitently, the mood in the room darkened.

"3 years." Leo repeated, the latino didn't seem to find it funny.

"How come nobody has ever found out about this?" Sunny gasped, I sighed.

"I've never told anyone. I couldn't, I won't depend on anyone." I said, Jason squeezed my right hand.

"So, even when I was in the next room over and told you that you could come to me for anything, you still didn't tell anyone?" Jason asked.

"_Especially_ when you were in the next room over." I replied, Jason frowned.

"Why?" He asked, I sighed again.

"Because you're_ Jason-everyone-is-important-and-I-need-to-help-everyone-Grace_, you would have beaten them up and tried to protect me." I exclaimed, suddenly Jason looked sheepish, along with Leo and Percy, I blanched. "You didn't." I growled, Jason shot me a nervous smile. "What did you do?" I asked in a low tone, looking at the trio of boys.

"It's hardly noticable anymore!" Leo protested, I nearly repeated my question when it hit me what Leo said.

"Anymore?" I repeated, everyone in the room suddenly looked sheepish. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"4." Percy told me.

"Days? Weeks?" I asked.

"Months." Jason whispered, I felt my stomach tighten, I'd been unconcious for 4 months, it was October now, they'd probably been on the quest and succeeded.

"4 months." I repeated emotionlessly. "What's the date?" I asked.

"October 17th." Wyatt answered, I processed that and I attempted to sit up, but Jason gently pushed my shoulder until I was lying down again.

"It's not good for you to be sitting up." Jason chided, someone's watch beeped.

"Guys, we should go, we've got that Senate meeting..." Leo reminded them, I was confused.

"Jason, it's your turn to keep watch. We'll inform the Senate she'll be awake." Sunny said as everyone began grabbing their coats. They all left the infirmary and I sighed when Leo shut the door behind him.

"So, tell me what I've missed." I said to Jason, he leaned his head back and pretended to think.

"22 Senate meetings, no monster attacks, the war, Leo and Piper getting together, Minerva's approval for Percy to date Annabeth, Dakota asking Gwen out, Bobby asking Sunny on a date, um... Octavian quitting, my sister visiting, my sister plotting with your sister. I think that's the main parts." Jason said, I groaned.

"Hylla's here?" I asked.

"And Thalia, remind me to introduce you to her." Jason mused, I nodded regretfully, just what I needed, more people to worry about me.

"Anything else I've missed out on?" I deadpanned, Jason sighed and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees while he held my right hand.

"Can you stop treating this like it isn't serious, you gave us a huge scare when we found you in the bathroom, I was so scared I was gonna lose you Reyna." Jason admitted, I swallowed the lump in my throat. "What were you even thinking?" Jason asked softly, he squeezed my hand again.

"I wasn't thinking, I didn't just want to live anymore." I answered, Jason sighed.

"Well, don't do it again, I don't want to lose you, I've only got one of you, and if I lose you I can't get another you." Jason said softly, I allowed a small smile, then it turned sour as I remembered what the boys did.

"Okay... what did you do to them? And who?" I asked quietly, Jason gave me a nervous grin, but I stayed strong, dispite how cute that nervous smile was.

"I may have almost put them in the infirmary..." Jason said shyly, I rolled my eyes, Saving Grace had to always protect everyone.

"I repeat: What. Did. You. Do. To. Them." I said carefully, Jason refused to look me in the eyes. "Jason. I'm not mad at you... I'm a little bit upset, but I'm reminding myself that they deserved, but can I hear what you did so I decide if it was an apt punishment or not." I said gently, Jason managed to meet my eyes again and I squeezed his hand.

"I... threatened them that if they ever spread a rumour about you again then they'd be using a breathing tube for a long time, Leo threatened to set them on fire, and Percy promised to drown them, Thalia and I shocked every person who ever spread a rumour about you, then your sister punched each and every one of them. I almost let Piper charmspeak them into stabbing themselves." Jason confessed, regret laced his words, and I squeezed his hand again.

"You didn't do any permanant damage. That counts for something. But why did you do it?" I asked quietly, Jason looked away from my eyes and silently gazed at our joined hands.

"Because I care for you... more than friends should care for each other..." Jason admitted softly, I felt my breath catch in my throat as he met my eyes again, but began rubbing circles in my palm, it seemed to sooth the two of us. "I was pulled into a talk with Venus a few days ago and she told me what I felt for you was..." Jason paused and made sure he was looking directly into his eyes. "Love." He finished, I opened my mouth to tell him I loved him too when I blacked out.

When I came too I was sitting in a rather elaborate library on a footstool in front of a beautiful woman, she wore jeans and a blouse while her soft brown was piled on top of her head in a rather messy updo.

"Yay! You've arrived!" She squealed when she noticed me, she set down her book, a rather battered copy of Romeo and Juliet, and she faced me, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Um... who are you, where am I, where's Jason?" I asked hesitently, the woman's smile never even slipped, and if it was possible it got wider.

"Aww, that's soo cute! You're worried about him!" The woman gushed, I plastered on an awkward smile. "Well, I'm Venus." The woman introduced herself, my smile relaxed into a more comfortable one. "You're Reyna, and I wanted to talk to you." Venus stated, she handed me a china cup full of tea and settled with her own, I took a sip of the tea politely. "Now, I think you realise Jason is proclaiming his love for you..." Venus clarified.

"I know." I confirmed politely.

"So you'll say it back?" Venus asked as she sat forward suddenly, I reeled back for a second.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Promise?" Venus asked.

"Promise." I repeated firmly, it was a strange request, but as the saying went: When In Rome.

"Okay, I'll send you back." Venus said, I was thrown into my body before I could even put down my cup, I blinked as I looked at Jason, he hadn't moved since I was taken. _"Say it! Say it! Say it!"_ Venus chanted in my mind. _"OKAY, just get out of my head!"_ I screamed back, she didn't say anything else, but I knew I wasn't getting her out until I confessed, well here goes nothing, and the goddess of love from my head. I could hear her quietly chanting 'tell him'.

"I love you too." I confessed to Jason, a warm feeling spread across my chest and I found myself smiling, until I realised the goddess of love and beauty was still my head, now chanting: _'Kiss him_', which was kind of unnerving. _In case you didn't notice... HE WON'T LET ME SIT UP!_ I yelled at her, she shut up... for a few seconds, then she started singing _'Kiss The Girl'_, I mentally groaned, why me. I actually groaned as Lady Venus's singing got louder, until she was practically screaming.

"What's wrong? Is something hurting?" Jason asked worriedly, Venus stopped singing to squeal very loudly. _Can you shut up!_ I mentally hissed, Venus seemed to sulk and I mentally cheered.

"I'm fine." I assured Jason. "But it's almost hurting how much I want to kiss you... so if you could..." I flashed a nervous smile and Jason grinned.

"That can be arranged." Jason said before he leaned over and kissed me, I closed my eyes and tried to focus on one of the many feelings spinning throughout my head as his lips pressed against mine. _He's a good kisser._ I mentally screamed. _GET OUT! This is my first kiss!_ I screamed at her, I felt her sulking. _Touchy... Fine, I'm going to see Piper..._ Venus sulked, I couldn't care less, in fact, I smiled a little more... unless she was going to tell Piper, that would be bad.

"YEAH! Jason, get some of that action!" I reconised the voice and nearly growled, Leo Valdez was going to die when I got a hold of him. Jason pulled back and looked towards the door, I followed his gaze to where Leo stood, half inside the door, I shot my worst death glare at him.

"Run while you can Valdez." Jason warned, Leo's grin turned to an expression of horror and panic as he fled from the infirmary. Jason smirked as he turned back to look at me. "Are you tired?" Jason asked, now that he mentioned it I felt a... little drowsy. I yawned, okay, a lot of drowsy.

"A little." I mumbled, Jason smiled at me and brushed a lock of hair from my forehead.

"Just go to sleep. I have a latino to kill." Jason whispered before he dropped a kiss on my forehead and then my lips, then he stood up and ran out of the infirmary after Leo, I smiled and turned on my side and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

**And now for a little surprise because I was sick of the angst part:**

Hazel's Point of View:

I flinched as Leo's screams echoed off the Autumn air, each one loud and surprisingly high pitched, I had covered my eyes about ten minutes ago, right after Piper clapped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, I couldn't watch.

"PIPER! Help!" Leo shrieked, I flinched again, Reyna had been beating him up for the past twenty minutes, as a sort of celebration of her release from the infirmary, and the first thing she'd done was tackle Leo to the ground and start violently beating him with a hammer, when she disliked the hammer she switched to her fists.

"Is it over?" I whispered to Frank, he patted my back, then I peeked over to where Percy and Annabeth stood, Percy sulking as Annabeth held the Giant Inflatable Hammer she had confiscated after Percy kept tapping her with, some people will never grow up I suppose.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER DO THIS TO ME!" Leo screamed shrilly.

"She's my girlfriend, I can't say no to her!" Jason defended himself.

"He said no to the real hammer." Reyna muttered as she kicked Leo one final time... in the petunia.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has given me support over my lovely time here, I'm not leaving anytime soon, I just want to tell everyone how much I appriciate you all, you are all amazing, I just wanted to tell you that.**


End file.
